theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Balance Arc Timeline
Rough Timeline of the Balance Arc Timeline The Stolen Century * Cycle 0 ** IPRE expedition mission takes off. * Cycle 1 ** The Animal Kingdom ** Magnus died * Cycle 8 ** The Mushroom Kingdom ** Magnus died * Cycle 17 ** TAZ: (K)nights / the Tiered capital city. * Cycle 21 ** Beach Party * Cycle 30 ** Tesseralia ** Coach Magnus ** Merle's First Parley ** Merle died * Cycle 31 ** Merle's Second Parley ** Merle died * Cycle 32 ** Merle's Third Parley ** Merle died * Cycle 33 ** Merle's Forth Parley ** Merle died * Cycle 33 to 45 ** More Parleys ** Merle died 12 times * Cycle 46 ** Merle's Last Parley ** Merle died * Cycle 47 ** Legato Conservatory ** Voidfish Joins Crew * Cycle 65 ** The Trial ** Prosecutor Orson ** Taako,Magnus, Merle, Barry, Lup, and Davenport died * Cycle 66 ** Magnus checked on Fisher * Cycle 82 ** Prime Material Plane with Plane of Magic cutting across it at a diagonal angle ** Lup & Barry become liches * Cycle ?? ** Habitrail * Cycle ?? ** Jello Town * Cycle ?? ** Puppy Town * Cycle Between 82 -92 ** Lucretia discovers Fishers powers ** Barry died and is a Lich the whole year * Cycle 92 ** The Hanging Arcaneum ** Artificer teaching ** Umbra Staff created * Cycle 100 ** IPRE lands in Faerun ** Cycles are over Note: Merle has died 57 times in the Cycle. Magnus has died 19 times in the Cycle. Taako has died 8 times in the Cycle Balance Faerun * 15ish years before The Eleventh Hour, June is born * 12ish years before Here There Be Gerblins the IPRE Lands ** 1 hour post landing The IPRE recover the relic 2nd day relics are created ** 1 week after the relics are created they put the relics out into the world ** Between Week 1 and 10 months Magnus gets lost and meets Jack and June in woven gulch. (June would have been about 3 years old) ** 12ish years before Lunar Interlude 4 Mavis is Born ** 10 months after arrival relic wars start * 11 years before Here There Be Gerblins ** Little over 12 months after arrival "We hid from the hunger party" ** 20 months after arrival Lup leaves * 11 years before Crystal Kingdom ** Angus McDonald is born in early spring * 10 years before Here There Be Gerblins, ** Cyrus Rockseeker & Lup die ** 24 months after arrival *** Lucretia feeds Fisher *** Davenport's birthday *** Taako kills Barry *** Lucretia placed Magnus in Raven's Roost **** In time Magnus was invited to take a residency at the Hammer and Tong. *** Taako starts touring *** Merle is put on the beach. * 10 to 8.5 years before The Eleventh Hour ** Taako played the Underdark ** Ren moved to Refuge * 8 and a half years before The Eleventh Hour, ** June got lost in the mines. (June was about 7) ** Jack dies ** The bubble around Refuge went up * 7 years before The Eleventh Hour, ** Refuge’s loop begins (June was about 8) * Sometime after his arrival Magnus & Julia led a rebellion against Governor Kalen. * 5 or 6 years before Here There Be Gerblins ** The rebellion ended three months before the Continental Craftsmen Showcase. ** Magnus and Julia get married soon after rebellion ended. ** Two days after Magnus' departure to the Continental Craftsmen Showcase Kalen attacks Raven’s Roost ** Ten days after Magnus' departure Raven’s Roost became a ghost town and he finds out Julia is dead * 5 years before The Eleventh Hour ** Taako's big poisoning Balance Story * Here There Be Gerblins/Moonlighting ** The boys join the BoB * Three weeks after Here There Be Gerblins/ Moonlighting ** Murder on the Rockport Limited (Angus was 10) * Midsummer Solstice (1) ** Lunar Interlude I ** BoB Carnival * Petals to the Metal * Lunar Interlude II ** Angus is hired by the BoB * Winter/Candlenights week ** Crystal Kingdom * Early spring ** BattleFest Supreme Champion Finals ** Angus turns 11 * The Eleventh Hour ** June is now about 15 * Merle’s secret missions * Lunar Interlude IV ** Mavis and Mookie meet Angus * couple of days before Midsummer ** The Suffering Game * Midsummer Solstice (2) ** The Day of Story and Song